KPTZ2  The Middleton Files: writer's roundtable
by KP-TZ2
Summary: Discussion about KPTZ2  The Middleton Files: who the writers are, and plans for upcoming stories...


**_KP-TZ2 - The Middleton Files: _Roundtable with the writers**

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: _**Kim Possible**_ and all the characters of the show are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. _**The Twilight Zone**_ was created by Rod Serling; all rights to _**The Twilight Zone**_ are owned by Viacom. All other characters are the creations of the KP-TZ2 team, and may not be used without their express permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit effort

-----

**_Editor's forward:_**

Below is an interview conducted prior to 7/4/07 by noted reported Star-Eva01 with the new writing/production team KP-TZ2. Our thanks go out to Star-Eva01 for taking on this daunting task of dealing with this group of individuals and not running away, stark-raving mad…KP-TZ2

-----

(StarEva01) You have entered a new Dimension.

A dimension of Nacos and mind,

A dimension of Barkin and sight,

A dimension of Redheads and Blondes, of men and women attempting to survive in this frightening and sometimes horrifying world of Super-Villains, of sidekicks with glowing hands, heroes, friends, enemies, aliens, artificial and unusual intelligences, as well.

You have entered a side of Kim Possible that few have seen, or dared to imagine; those that imagined it, feared it.

You have opened what should never have been created, should never have been uncovered, what was hidden for a reason:

Welcome, to:

_**KP-TZ2: The Middleton Files.**_

-----

With those words, a new writing team has formed on one that promises to be a force on the Kim Possible Fan Fiction side for some time to come. With over 160 stories combined, this is the new writing team called KP-TZ2.

I am your moderator, Star-Eva01.

Let me introduce to you the five writers in this new adventure: they include some of the best writers in KP Fan Fiction.

They are: CaptainKodak1, whitem, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, cpneb, and newcomer CajunBear73.

CaptainKodak1, one of the heaviest hitters on KP FF and was part of the group that won the Drama Story in the 2007 Fannie Awards as well as a number of awards in the first Fannies in 2006, His stories include:

The "I am" series

The Lotus Blade

Tunnel Vision

And his newest, Team Possible, DataStream

whitem's stories include:

Not Quite Human

The Kissing Contest

Terrible Tara

And his newest, Dialogue with a Daywalker

Pharaoh Rutin Tutin's stories include:

Steal a Penny for your thoughts

After Action

And To Think That I Saw It at Bueno Nacho

And his newest, Team Possible: Recruiting and Recovery.

cpneb, who tied with King in Yellow for the "Best New Writer" in the 2007 Fannie Awards. His stories include:

his newest KPverse and stories, "Define, Hell,"

the JadeKimVerse of "Blue Eyes, Shining," including:

Blue Eyes, Shining

5 years, and they never had a Naco

Merry Christmas, Momma

Oops

TGIB: my story

And newcomer CajunBear7 will writing his first stories here for KP:TZ2.

Gentlemen, it is my honor that you have agreed to let me ask you the first questions about "The Middleton Files", and this new writing team.

(cpneb) Thank you, StarEva01; let's begin.

-----

(StarEva01) My first question is for the whole group, and then we'll go from there: How did this new team come together?

(cpneb) Plot bunnies, of course: how else does any good idea start? I had a bunny roaming in my study for a Bonnie-centric idea, pulled the first chapter together in December 2006 and sent the chapter out for comments in January.

Whitem quickly suggested that I pull a group of writers together to write: in fact, the name The Middleton Files was his suggestion. I received a positive response from the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, whitem, and captainkodak1, and on January 11th I sent out a proposal to the group.

Things slowed down during the Fannies and, unfortunately, I took an unscheduled vacation at the end of February and during most of March of 2007. I got back in the saddle on my own stories and later, in May, began to approach the group again to see if the interest remained.

I also approached CajunBear73, as he had been providing me with invaluable comments and assistance with near-real-time beta work on several chapters of Oops and other stories: I knew that he hadn't published, but then again, neither had the Pharaoh or I in September of 2006. The result is here today.

(CajunBear73) Yes, cpneb asked if I would join and I readily accepted. Then I stepped back and then had an 'oh snap!' moment when I realized who was on the team; I'm among some pretty talented people here. It's intimidating to say the least. At this point, all I had been doing on the site was reading, reviewing and assisting with some beta work for cpneb, and Limby. To say that I am exited and terrified at the same time, would be an understatement. But, I hope to create some quality fiction with these guys.

Captainkodak1 was the main author here that got me hooked on the KP fics after I stumbled onto this site 2 years ago when the series was ending after S3. (Hooray for S4!) He and others like him have kept me coming back ever since. Whitem is another whose works have also been of the highest quality. cpneb's work has been first rate with his little sly looks into the emotions and psyche's of his characters. Pharaoh Rutin Tutin's takes on 'day in the life' kind of approach, with a rich warped sense of humor, makes for some interesting tales. What I have immensely appreciated is their devotion to the devotion of the two main characters of the KPverse: it shows throughout each and every one of their tales with KP and Ron, and all the others they write about.

I am honored to be included in this team.

-----

(StarEva01) For each of you, what can of stories can we expect to see coming out of the "Middleton Files"?

(cpneb) From me, whatever strikes me as unique and original as well as stories adapted from the original series.

(CajunBear73) I hope to work with a couple of the tales from the original series, adapted to the KP series, and maybe able to come up with an original story or two of my own in here.

(whitem) As I'm sure you have seen, I tend to buck trends now and then and try different styles of writing. I will try and continue to try and write in this manner, and try to "Change things up"… as it were. I have a feeling the other writers of this group may be doing the same. I most likely will take an existing strange story, and tweak it in my own manner.

(Pharaoh Rutin Tutin) My favorite Twilight Zone episodes were usually in one of three broad categories: Absurd-and-Humorous-problems, Be-careful-what-you-wish-for, and We're-hurting-you-because-we-love-you. Most of my stories will be in the same boats. The Absurd and Wish stories are just fun to write. The others remind me that very few "good ideas' remain good forever or in all situations.

(captainkodak1) I have joked with a number of my friends and they have also mentioned to me that several of my stories sound like they came from the Twilight Zone. I have enjoyed putting a "Twilight Zone" twist in several of my stories. I plan to continue that and maybe add better twists than before.

-----

(StarEva01) With all the stories to have a twist like the "Twilight Zone", one question comes to mind, just how odd or weird can we see you getting??

(captainkodak1) OH BOyyyyy. The Captain can get twisted when he wants to. Odd or weird is good. Just HOW weird or odd? That's for me to know and the readers to find out. In the words of my best pal Rich "Lionheart" Sirois, Muuuhhahahaha.

(whitem) Hah! This is only going to be limited by the imagination…

(Pharaoh Rutin Tutin) As far as I'm concerned, the only limits are those of imagination, and small nod to human decency.

(CajunBear73) It's weird enough for me to convert thought into a tale as it is, but with this project, I'll have my hands full to keep up to the standard of the members of this little team. I'll do my best to entertain as best as I can.

(cpneb, laughing) You're asking me? The Jade shipper? Seriously, the Ron was right: the power of imagination is limitless, and I have a very vivid imagination, as do whitem and the Pharaoh.

-----

(StarEva01) One question that came up for Pharaoh, and with the back ground of the Twilight Zone it seemed to me to be a good one. Will there be any RuGo stories?

(cpneb smiles and turns to the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin): Well, will there?

(captainkodak1 reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small pill box and take a small white pill and a purple one too) Let my heart and stomach get settled and I'll come back to that one.

(Pharaoh Rutin Tutin) I've discussed this with other authors. I've done my part to support and celebrate the RuGo genre. It is now time for all the other Rugo fans to take up the standard. If each RuGo fan produced one new naked emerald story, there would be three.

(CajunBear73, snickering) Yeah, I believe that one completely caught EVERYBODY off guard!

(whitem) RuGo? What's a RuGo?

(cpneb whispers a response to whitem who blanches)

(whitem) Oh man, maybe that's why I got the responses I did on my last story….

-----

(StarEva01) Cajun, have you got your first story ready, and if so can you give us a hint?

(cpneb, smiling and shaking his finger from side to side) You're trying to peek, StarEva01! I will tell you this much, and I'll let CajunBear73 continue: I've read a section of it, and I was quite impressed: someone's been hiding their writing talent from all of us!

(CajunBear73) Well, I try…as for the story, let's just say that love and what is best for you will always be around for a certain knucklehead: and always, with a huge dose of science-fiction.

-----

(StarEva01) Cpneb, the team will be writing with a nod to the Twilight Zone, and everyone knows that that show has been listed in the top 50 all time greatest list. But with a name like "The Middleton Files", might there be a story or two with an "X-Files" like twist?

(cpneb) We'll see; there are all several shows out there that we could give a nod to: comedies, dramas, science fiction, soap operas, newscasts, but to tell you which ones would be addresses would be peeking into the files, and 'that's not a good thing.'

-----

(StarEva01) CajunBear73, your first story will be working with these guys, and in the "confines" of the KP:TZ2 Verse. What's your take on working with this group and with the TZ2 Verse?

(CajunBear73) Well, it's a bit overwhelming to be asked to join with this group of writers of this magnitude who have such a large body of excellent quality work posted on this site. I am grateful to cpneb, on behalf of the team, for extending, the invitation to me with no 'ponies in the stable' to get involved with this team. I am honored to be working with this terrific group of authors. As for the TZ2 side of things, I'm going to try to contribute what I can based on what I have seen of this on TV, movies and in some books I have read in my life. I hope I can contribute much to this group.

-----

(StarEva) PRT, your "Tara Mankey's 29th Birthday" story, which is based on Cpneb's "Yes Mistress" story line is of a more "Adult" bend. Will any story or stories from you be along that path?

(Pharaoh Rutin Tutin) I don't have any current plans to "Work Blue" on the Middleton Files. But, in the words of Tom Lehrer:

When correctly viewed'

Ev'rything is lewd;  
I could tell you things about Peter Pan  
And the Wizard of Oz, there's a dirty old man!

_From the song "Smut" on the album "That Was The Year That Was", 1965._

-----

(StarEva) Cpneb, same question to you about stories with an "Adult" bend?

(cpneb) Will there be some "M" rated episodes? We'll see…at this time, there aren't plans to do so.

-----

(StarEva01) Most of the writers here are part of what is know has K\R shipping. And I know that I just asked Pharaoh a question along this line. That being said, can we expect any KiGo, or any pairings that are not "Canon"??

(whitem) Didn't you ever read "The Geek Got the Girl"? I ended up pairing Bonnie and Ned. Oh, I have a feeling there may be 1 or 2 of these… or 10 or 20….

(captainkidak1) I don't know right now. There could be a story or two with no shipping at all. I like to broaden my horizons at time so there is no telling the lengths I'll go to when those Plot Bunnies are hammering me on the head.

(CajunBear73) I hadn't considered any variations on the main paring at this time, but may explore those of others in time.

(cpneb) If there are stories that are not canon, the pairings will be labeled as much as possible, but not when the story would be compromised.

(Pharaoh Rutin Tutin) Let the Disney people worry about "Canon". I'm more interested in "Cannon"! Kim Possible is a BLAST!

(cpneb holds his head in his hands and shakes it sadly)

(Pharaoh Rutin Tutin) But to the question, I see the KPTZ stories as a chance to step outside what I normally write. So, if I had a good TZ type story in mind that called for a DrakeNAmy pairing, I'd use it. Maybe.

-----

(StarEva01) This question is geared more for Cap, PRT, Whitem, and Cpneb. Will there be any tie-in's to stories that you are working on outside of KP:TZ2??

(Pharaoh Rutin Tutin) I don't have any immediate plans to throw my stories deeper into the Twilight Zone.

(whitem, with serious look) Possibly…

(captainkodak1) I like to tie-in my stories with others. It's just fun to do.

(cpneb, with a grin) could be….

-----

(StarEva01) It's been talked about some of the stories being a group project. Do you have anything already in the works, and if so can you tell us something about it??

(captainkodak1) I plead the 5th amendment on that one.

(cpneb, serious face) if we tell you, we'll have to kill you…

(whitem) And we really don't want to do that. It gets so… messy.

(Pharaoh Rutin Tutin) Now 'nebster, we don't go around threatening to kill people: that leaves too many witnesses. Actually, we can tell you that the story will be CENSORED with CENSORED and CENSORED CENSORED ! Also, Bonnie CENSORED and Shego CENSORED , Tara CENSORED Yoga instructor CENSORED .

(CajunBear73) Just after cpneb invited me to join the team, I had finally decided to see if I could start some fics of my own. I recently started on the base work of something that will branch out over time, and maybe an AU, but nothing I can mention at this time. I look forward to their advice, assistance and guidance in helping me to get quality work posted while amongst this team of veteran and up & coming giants of the KP site.

-----

(StarEva) Again this one is geared for the whole group. What is your take on your co-writers?

(Pharaoh Rutin Tutin) If Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley began contributing stories directly to I don't think they could top the best work from any of the other authors in this cabal.

(CajunBear73) I'm quite a bit humbled to be invited to work with and produce work with these guys.

(whitem) What a bunch of hacks… No, no… I didn't mean that, just kidding. The caliber of writers that's here, combined with their quality of works… (looks around room) What the heck am I doing here? Gotta do the Wayne and Garth thing… "I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!" Anyways, I just hope to pull my own weight here.

(captainkodak1) My take on my co-writers? I think each will contribute something unique to the whole process. I look forward to see what we can come up with. I am sure it will be verrrrryyyy interesting.

(cpneb, with a huge smile) Well, D'OI! I wouldn't have invited them to participate if I wasn't impressed by each and every one of them. Sometimes jealous of what they can produce, but always impressed.

-----

(StarEva01) Do you have any closing comments, gentlemen?

(Pharaoh Rutin Tutin) Wonder Tweeb Powers, ACTIVATE!

(catpainkodak1) This is about the 5th collaboration that I have done. I am really looking forward to working with everyone. I grew up watching The Twilight Zone and I have several favorites some of these I will be putting into stories for the group.

(cpneb) I would like to close with this: I am honored to have this group of gentlemen partnering with me in this endeavor. Based on what I've seen so far of the writing, this is truly a group of talented and creative individuals, and I'm anxious to see the response to this concept as well as the 'episodes.'

One last item: our planned release schedule:

We will release new episodes on the matching month/days: 1/1, 2/2, 3/3, 4/4, and so on. Our first release will begin on 7/7.

Thank you, StarEva01, for your time: I really believe that the upcoming stories as well as this series will blow shoes, socks, and boots off.

-----


End file.
